


Friends became Family

by Seiichi



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiichi/pseuds/Seiichi
Summary: Clint has been feeling down ever since her death...He missed her so much and wished he could see her one more time. But it's too late now...or is it?Just a follow up on what I feel should have been the way Natasha and Clint parted.





	Friends became Family

“Let me go…” Natasha said as she stared into Clint's very soul, with feelings of desperation, devastation and ultimately acceptance, evident in her eyes. “No! No...please no...” Clint breathed out as he struggled to hold his weight and Natasha’s, desperate to not let go of her. “It's ok,” her voice as beautiful as ever, full of reassurance. “Please…” a final plea by Clint but Natasha knew what had to be done. With one final push from her legs, she leapt to her ultimate demise. 

 

“NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!”

 

Clint woke up screaming as his hand reached out into the air, grasping for something. Sweat rolled down his face, mixing with the never-ending tears pouring from his eyes. Slowly, he brought his hand down and stared at it for a good minute or so, flashbacks of Natasha's face as she jumped, kept appearing in his mind. 

 

Until his alarm clock rang in the darkness, informing him it was time to get up. Bawling his fist in anger and grief, he threw his blanket off his body and went to take a long, long shower.

 

“Laura! Kids!” Clint walked down the stairs, looking for his wife and kids. Strangely, he did not see them anywhere. Walking into the kitchen, he saw a note on the table, next to a plate of eggs and bacons coupled with a cup of coffee. 

“Morning Honey! Hope you had a good rest! The kids and I are out to shop for some groceries. You looked tired last night so I did not want to wake you up. We'll be back around evening. Have a good breakfast!” With that, Clint sat down and ate his breakfast. Unfortunately, he could not keep his mind off his dream the night before. All his feelings of guilt, sorrow and constantly missing her has taken a huge toll on him ever since that day. 

 

A single tear streamed down his cheeks and fell onto his hand. Then another, and another, and until what seemed to be an infinite flood of tears. He has not moved on from her...he just couldn't. The bond he shared with her is unexplainably unbreakable. The memories they shared were unforgettable. 

 

Natasha will forever hold a special place in his heart and he doubted he would ever move on from her death.

 

Wiping the tears on the sleeves of his shirt, he stood up and put his plate in the sink. Sighing, Clint decided to do the one thing that would take his mind of Natasha.

 

“I need to shoot some targets.”

 

An arrow flew smoothly across the sky and hit the target. Right on the bullseye. “Why did I think this would take her off my mind again?” berating himself as he, once again, remembered the times when Natasha and him were on missions together. The ultimate spy assassin duo. 

“Those were the days…I wish I could go back but I can’t...”

 

His heart clenched in agony as he expertly reloaded his bow with an arrow as only those with years of expertise and true talent could, and he let go. The arrow flew across the skies and pierced the target.

 

Clint's eyes widened, jaw dropped and his mind shut down for a split moment. 

 

For his arrow...did not hit the bullseye.

 

“How?? This is impossible! How could I, the greatest marksman in the whole goddamn universe have missed such an easy target as-” 

 

“Wow, your skills have really gone down since I last saw you!”

 

Clint's inner monologue was broken as a voice interrupted his thoughts. 

 

But not just any voice...it was a voice he knew very well.

 

It was the same voice that held so much distrust the first time he heard it, the same voice that spoke one's deepest secrets to him, the same voice he heard over his comm numerous times, the same voice that always talked to him about Budapest, the same voice that told him it was ok. It was that same, beautiful, alluring, strong, determined voice that he loved and treasured so very much.

 

Clint's heart began beating wildly, sweat rolled down his face, his ears were in disbelief of what they just heard. Visibly gulping, he closed his eyes and turned around so painfully slow, and prayed that his mind wasn't playing cruel tricks on him. 

 

Mustering up every ounce of courage in his body, he forced himself to open up his eyes. Eyes bulging out of disbelief, jaws dropping to the floor, a sharp intake of breath and…

 

There she stood in all her glory. Her beautiful red hair flowing freely as the wind blew softly, her gorgeous figure illuminated by the soft glow of the sun, her trademark smirk on her face and eyes glinting with mischief. Low and behold, it was...

 

Natasha Romanoff. Alive.

 

For what seemed to be a normal occurrence that day, Clint started tearing up again. “Nat…” the sound of her name rolling of his tongue felt so foreign, yet so right. Taking a step forward, and another, and another. He slowly made his way over to her, his body shocked with astonishment. 

 

Finally, he reached her, extending his hands to her face, as if he wanted to physically touch her to confirm her presence, her existence. 

 

“Did you miss me? Cause I sure missed you,” Natasha’s voice rang in Clint's ear, voice breaking as she spoke. With no words to describe just how much he truly missed her, he pulled her into a bone crushing hug. With just as much enthusiasm, Natasha returned it. 

 

No words were spoken as they hugged. Both just allowed their actions to show just how much emotions they were feeling. Both relishing in the fact that they could just feel the other. The only sounds that could be heard in the air, was the soft, melodious sound of joyous crying from both parties.

 

After, what felt like eternity, which in reality was only 5 minutes, Natasha broke the silence. “Seriously though, how did your skills deteriorate that much?”

 

Clint just smiled through his tears, and said, “Who else could affect me this much?” This sent both assassins into a series of laughter. The despondence in the air dissipating immediately, replaced with a sense of joy and something indescribable. 

 

“How in the world are you alive Nat? Why didn't you contact me sooner? Or anyone else for that matter? Do you know how much the others miss you?? Especially me, and how much I have dreamed of-”

 

Clint was shushed by a finger, and Natasha just smiled at Clint. The smile was a rare phenomenon for the Black Widow, almost never appearing. But this was real and it was so bright and happy as reflected by her eyes, that Clint just forgot about his questions and matched her breathtaking smile with one of his own.

 

“I missed you,” they spoke with amazing synchronicity, their words holding the same weight of emotions for the other. 

 

Chuckling, they stared into each other's eyes, millions of emotions swirling within them, hands reaching for the other and fingers slowly intertwining. It was a beautiful sight, two best friends...no, family, reunited with emotions so powerful, it was almost tangible in the air.

 

They spent the next few hours catching up with each other. By that, it was really just Clint telling her with great enthusiasm how they won the war, but unfortunately, it came with a heavy price. The tears in Natasha's eyes as she listened to how Tony saved half the universe, betrayed how much she actually cared for him as a friend. She only wished she could actually tell Tony her true feelings, that the Avengers and him were one of the only people she truly considered her friends, and ultimately, her family.

 

Clint had tried to ask Natasha again about what happened to her, but everytime he tried, Natasha either ignored his question or changed topics. They spent a fair amount of time reminiscing about their past, especially in Budapest and their time as Avengers. For once in a long time, Clint felt whole again, he had his family and now Natasha. His world seemed brighter, albeit just a little, Natasha being here made all his pain and sorrow disappear.

 

“Natasha...please stay,” Clint pleaded. “I'm sure Laura wouldn't mind, and the kids miss the best aunt in the whole universe.” His eyes shining with so much hope and happiness.

 

Natasha had flinched ever so slightly, that if Clint had not been a master spy and skilled marksman, he would not have captured it. Confusion soon filled Clint and he waited for Natasha to speak.

 

“Clint, I am so so sorry, but I-I can't stay,” her voice wavering as she spoke. Clint breath hitched and he tried asking why when Natasha continued.

 

“ Clint, throughout my years of knowing you, I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciate what you have done for me. You saw the good in me when no one else even bothered to try. You saved me when I was not worth saving. You gave me a life filled with hope, happiness, friends and family. You gave me love, joy, excitement and many other emotions I would have never dared to feel. You were the one who always had my back no matter what. You were all I had and you held and still hold a very special place in my heart, a heart that you warmed. You gave me so so much and I could only hope to give you half as much as what you have given me. I want you to know that I will never forget what you have done for me, and how you have changed my life. It is thanks to you, that I can tell you this. Clint, I love you with all my heart and I will forever miss you.” By then, Natasha was full on sobbing and Clint...to say the least, was stunned.

 

“Nat…” he whispered.

 

He wrapped her in a hug, so tightly, afraid to let go. Once again, tearful and confused.

 

“I love you too…” he whispered into her ear, tightening his hug.

 

Breaking the hug, Natasha looked into Clint's eyes, leaned forward and placed a small, chaste kiss on his cheek. Clint, overwhelmed with emotions, did the same to Natasha.

 

Engulfed in emotions, Clint clenched his eyes, and briefly saw Natasha mouthing, “Goodbye.” 

 

A loud gasp permeated through the air as Clint woke up abruptly. Panting, his mind was trying to figure out what the hell had happened. Sounds of his mouth greedily gasping for air was the only sound present in the darkness. His eyes clouded and misty as his mind tried to focus. Suddenly, he was hit with a fistful of realisation.

...It was all a dream…

 

Heart shattering, tears started falling down his cheeks, and soon soft crying turned into a complete breakdown. His fist clenched and his heart felt like it was torn into a million pieces. He couldn't stop crying as he remembered his dream. How he wished it was real...but alas it was all but a dream...

 

Shaking violently from crying, he continued to cry and let go of all his pain and grief. But somehow, deep down inside, he believed with all his heart, that it felt too real to be a dream. He wanted to believe that.

 

Drowning in his sorrow and tears, he failed to notice a small, glowing orange orb-like object, floating outside his window.

 

“Goodbye Clint, I love you…”

 

With that being said, the glowing orb-like object slowly dimmed and soon faded away, leaving Clint in his room, filled with heart wrenching sobs as he mends his shattered heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Black Widow so much! OMG I'm so sad she died:(   
> Anyways, if you like my story/writing and would like to request for stories, feel free! Please do leave constructive comments! Thank you!❤


End file.
